not exacly what it seems
by VanOver NerveNet
Summary: Springtrap and purple girl have been found! Now they must help there new found friends with there horror attraction and there friends must keep them from breaking everything! ON HOLD!


Springtrap woke up. He looked around the decayed room around him, broken and scratched. He stood up, still drowsy, and put a new slash on the wall, signifying that a day had past. He step out of the room into the hall where animatronic parts littered the floor- wait, where are the parts? He looked around, not even the drawing were hanging up. The Bunny shrugged, and continued his way. He stop when he spotted a black bear suit, devoid of life.

"Hey bud, how's it going'?" Springtrap asked. His voice was deep and almost childish, his mouth seemed to barely open as he spoke due to the decay around his teeth. He didn't get a response. Springtrap began to make his way to the kitchen, which looked the worst. In there he began to skavenge for food, and to his luck, he found a can of beans. He loved beans, he loved everything around him. The halls told him stories, the ghosts would act it out, and he would watch as he has done for thirty LONG years. He grab the lid and broke. Snatching a spoon from the floor, he began to walk and eat. Abruptly, he stopped at the sound of voices that were not his own. He knew where they were, but he was too afraid to look. Ever so slowly he looked to his left.

"What the..." the man said, his surfer accent shaky. as Springtrap looked at him, he noticed the man was not alone. There was another man, who was behind the first man, who seemed much older. The gold creature staggered back a little, his eyes locked with the intruder's. Slowly, however, he took another spoonful of beans.

"So, ... hi?" The gold bunny asked, slightly unsure if the man could understand him. He did, and he screamed. As soon as the man started screaming, so did Springtrap, both afraid of the other. After a few minutes of this, The other man got a little annoyed.

"Hey!" He yelled, and to his surprise they both stopped to listen.

"Stop playing around, we need to go."

"Yes Mr. Schmidt!" The first man said, more afraid of him than Springtrap. Springtrap then began to make odd music like noises while tilting his head slightly. Mr. Schmidt looked back to him, slightly annoyed at the noises the bunny was making.

" You all took the parts, right?" Springtrap asked. The first man nodded, unsure how this will end. "I can get you more stuff if you want." Mike was turned completely towards the animatronic now, confused at why the animatronic wanted to help them.

"What's the catch?" Schmidt questioned a little too loudly.

"Don't hurt me, and I will give anything you want!" Springtrap said nervously, taking a step back. The gold creature was afraid, and mike began to realize this too. He suddenly felt as if he was a robber, stealing this frightening creature's property. This poor horrifying creature... this horrifying creature... mike began to have an idea.

"Don't be afraid, my name is mike Schmidt, I own a horror attraction." Spring trap began to hum again, unsure if mike was going to hurt him now. "This is Joe, he makes sure everybody in the attraction is supposed to be there." He said, pointing to the other guy. "We are looking for things for the attraction, and if you can help us, then we may be able to help you." Springtrap was more relaxed now.

"Follow me." He told the two. Mike went with springtrap, however, Joe was a little more hesitant. Joe caught up to his boss, a scared look on his face.

"Didn't you say the rumors were, um, true?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"Are they true?"

"Yes, I personally lived through them." Mike told him.

"Then why are we following him-"

"We're here!" Springtrap yelled, causing Joe to jump. He was staring happily at the wall in front of them. He put the side of his head on the wall and began to knock on it in different spots.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Listening. There's a room here." Mike gave him a confused look, knowing this was untrue.

"I worked here for years, there is no room here."

"It wasn't on the map, like franks office." Frank was mikes old boss and the forced creator of Fazbear entertainment. Mike was now really confused now.

"How do you know about frank?" He asked. Springtrap ignored him, his eyes widening. Immediately he headbutted the wall, making a large hole.

"Great, he's crazy." Joe commented, only for mike to the hole. It definitely led somewhere. Springtrap looked back at them, an eager look on his face. "You should stand back." The gold bunny told them before ripping a very large piece of the wall and throwing it aside like a piece of trash. Both mike and Joe had to duck so that the wall wouldn't hit them. It landed with a loud CRASH, breaking into smaller pieces as it hit.

"When you said the animatronics were strong..." Joe began. Mike shook his head slowly as he got up.

"Not as strong as that..." mike was officially scare now. REALLY scared. This thing had been afraid of them, but why? It was strong, It was horrifying, It was even a giant compared to the others, Was it really scared of them? Springtrap looked back at them, unsure why they hadn't gone into the room yet.

"It's open." Springtrap told them. Mike and Joe both hesitantly walked into the room. Joe found a light switch and flicked it on, and to his surprise, the room was mostly empty, save a few nicknacks and table.

"Score!" Joe yelled as grabbed multiple audio tapes off the table in front of him. Mike looked around, he couldn't believe he didn't know about this place!

"My name is Springtrap." The rabbit told them. Mike turned to him, smiling.

"Nice to meet you springtrap." Mike said. "How would you like to be in our horror attraction?"

"Can I eat beans?" The golden bunny questioned. Mike gave him an odd look.

"OK."

"I'm In!" Springtrap yelled, almost making Joe drop the audio tapes.

Author's Note

Hi guys and girls! I feel much better! The first chapter for this is out! Warning this will contain spoilers for some unwritten chapters of my other fanfiction called From new to old. Also, just to be clear- I do not think Springtrap is a bad guy! I imagine him acting like a kid but is haunted by the purple girl. To those who do not know, i believe the purple guy is a girl. Happy reading!


End file.
